Legend of the Moon Tribe
The Legend of the Moon Tribe is a fairy tale spoken of in Namigakure Legend of the Moon Princess It is said that long ago, a princess lived with her pet rabbit. Her husband was a scientist who worked to create a potion for immortality. One day, he finally did it. After making the elixir into a pill, he rested. But his wife, the princess, stole the pill and fed it to her pet rabbit. The Gods, angered at the princess's selfishness, banished her and her pet rabbit to the moon. They told them that if they managed to create enough mochi to feed every person on Earth, they could return. So the princess and her pet rabbit worked tirelessly to make mochi, with the princess shaping the mochi, and her pet rabbit pounding it. After many years, however, the princess died. The rabbit was left with no one to help him make mochi. The gods took pity on him, and decided to make him a god himself. Using his new powers, the rabbit gave birth to some people to help him. A race of beautiful people, with golden hair and pale skin. In reference to their father, all these people had two strips of hair that stuck up like antennae, similar to rabbit ears. These people became the Moon Tribe, and helped the Moon Rabbit to make mochi. Legend of the Moon Village The Moon Rabbit decided that his loyal helpers needed a home. This home became known by the people on the Earth as Getsugakure no Sato, or the village hidden on the moon. This village could not be seen with a telescope because it was located on the back of the moon, where it was dark. But with the eyes of the Moon Tribe, it was as bright as day. The Moon Tribe began to practice the ninja arts, creating their own unique Jutsu. But the most startling of these ninja arts was the Third Eye. Third Eye The Third Eye was an eye located on the forehead of every member of the Moon Tribe. With this eye, a member of the Moon Tribe could see into the future. When the eye was uncovered and opened, the Moon Tribe member could see attacks before they happened, allowing him or her to dodge them before they were even initiated. They could see what attack their opponent would use next, and plan accordingly. Being able to see things before they happened, the Moon Tribe members could traverse short distances with great speed, making it seem like they could teleport. In addition to the immediate future, the Third Eye could also see into the far future, allowing the Moon Tribe to foretell future events. Present Day Where is the Moon Tribe now? It depends on who you ask. Some believe that they were eliminated by the Gods due to their own ambitions. Some believe that a great cataclysm wiped them out. Others believe that the Moon Tribe still lives on, helping the Moon Rabbit make mochi in the hopes of one day making enough to feed the entire world. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Fanon Story